This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Current transformers scale a supply current or voltage to a suitable value for a secondary power source or load, such as another transformer and/or a relay. For instance, current transformers may transform a high-voltage current to a level that may be suitable for operation of the secondary power source or load. In some cases, installation and/or maintenance procedures may involve connecting or disconnecting the current transformer from the secondary power source or load. Shorting blocks are utilized to disconnect the current transformer from the secondary power source or load while maintaining the high-voltage current of the current transformer within a closed-loop circuit. In other words, shorting blocks short circuit the current transformer while disconnecting the current transformer from the secondary power source or load. Unfortunately, existing shorting blocks are relatively large and expensive.